God of War vs Percy Jackson
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Kronos has been destroyed, but not his soul. Now needing a new body, he desires to take Percy Jackson's, yet he needs him to be dead. With no one else strong enough to kill him, he tricks the God of War, Kratos, into fighting Percy and killing him. Now as he is on the run with his friends, Percy Jackson must face the greatest battle of demigods there may be, or he will face death.
1. Deception

You may not know this, but the Greek Gods and everything about Greek mythology are real.

There are demigods living among us.

Yet what you may not know is that there may be other worlds where there are other demigods as well

But in this world, the most famous of them is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

He was the one who had assisted in defeating the evil Kronos after he rose from Tartarus and attempted to destroy Olympus.

Kronos was destroyed and finally the world was at peace.

Percy Jackson now lives in Camp-Half Blood, with all the other Demigods.

Things looked like they were back to the way they were.

But it wasn't.

It was impossible, but somehow Kronos soul did not die.

It survived being destroyed, and it was living amongst us.

No one knew about this, not even the gods.

But now Kronos, fueled with revenge, vowed to return to life.

But he knew he needed a vessel to take over, and he had only one in mind.

He wanted the body of Percy Jackson, knowing that he was the strongest of them all, and he wanted to the strength.

But he knew he needed Percy dead to take him, knowing he would not come willingly.

Yet the only problem was that he knew no one in the world that would be capable of killing him.

He knew the gods would not do it, for they had no reason to kill him.

Kronos, for once, was beginning to lose hope, but then he found his answer.

While traveling within time and space, he found another universe with someone who was capable of enough strength to kill Percy Jackson.

And he knew he could get him to.

* * *

Kronos traveled to this world, which was practically another land of Mount Olympus.

He went straight to the ruins of Mount Olympus, and found what he needed.

The body of the very demigod who destroyed Mount Olympus lie on the floor, not decaying at all.

The body belonged to the very God of War, Kratos, himself.

And in this world, Kronos knew he was the son of Zeus.

However, Kratos had killed Zeus, and Kronos knew if he was capable of that, then he could truly destroy Percy Jackson.

His vessel floated above Kratos' body, for it was not dead.

It was just weakened into being unable to heal.

Kronos then tapped Kratos' chest where a stab wound was, and it healed faster than any wound.

"Arise now Kratos!" yelled Kronos. "Arise, God of War!"

Kratos' eyes suddenly popped open and he stood immediately up on his feet, drawing his two blades on chains.

"Wh…what?" asked Kratos. "Where am I?"

"You're in the same place you have been since you killed Zeus," said a voice. "Mount Olympus."

Kratos turned and saw a red shadowy figure in the shape of a phantom.

"Who are you!?" yelled Kratos.

"I am Kronos," said Kronos. "God of Time. King of the Titans."

"Kronos?" asked Kratos. "I killed you!"

"Wrong," said Kronos. "You killed the Kronos from this world."

"What are you saying?" asked Kratos.

"I am a Kronos from a different universe," said Kronos. "Like a multiverse."

"That's impossible!" yelled Kratos.

"Not for a god who rules time and space," said Kronos.

Kratos looked at Kronos' vessel, and then at his own hands.

"My godly powers are restored," he said. "Why have you awaken me Kronos?"

"There is another demigod in the world I come from," said Kronos. "And he claims to be stronger than you and any other demigod."

"WHAT!?" yelled Kratos. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's not impossible," said Kronos. "Because that demigod killed me."

Kratos was shocked.

"He killed you?" he asked.

"He's the son of Poseidon," said Kronos. "And he killed me. And now he brags about being better than any other demigod."

Kratos was now fuming.

"So this little brat thinks he's better than anyone else?" asked Kratos annoyingly. "Even better than me when no one knows I exist!?"

"Indeed," said Kronos. "What will you do about this?"

Kratos gripped his swords.

"I'm going to challenge this demigod," he said. "AND I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Then let me help you!" said Kronos.

His eyes blinked and a portal opened up.

"This is the world he lives in," said Kronos. "He resides at a camp called Camp-Half Blood. It's protected by a shield, but since you a demigod you can pass through it."

Kratos smiled and sheathed his sword, ready to jump through.

"And what is his name?" he asked.

"His name is Percy Jackson," said Kronos. "Now go demigod! Prove who is better! Destroy Percy Jackson!"

Kratos nodded and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Kronos was left all alone, which gave him the opportunity to laugh out loudly.

So loud that even as a spirit, it was booming.

"Percy Jackson cannot possibly stand up to Kratos!" he laughed. "He will die, and then finally I will be reborn within him!"

He laughed out loudly as Kratos headed to start a battle that Percy Jackson would be pulled into innocently.

* * *

 **I know what you are thinking. Yes I am in the middle of writing four stories already. But I am almost finished with one and another one will be somewhat short. And I also just finished the fourth Percy Jackson book today and I had this idea to write this. Besides after seeing so many Percy and Annabeth love fanfictions, I wanted to write this. Do not judge or criticize my story for I have not played God of War! Please. I also didn't read the final Percy Jackson book, yet I know how Kronos dies.**

 **Anyway I hope you all who are new to me enjoy this. See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Attack on Camp-Half Blood

Percy was fast asleep on the beach at Camp-Half Blood.

He came here after practice to lay down and soak in the sun.

He loved being near the water, being the son of Poseidon.

It was the one place he could lay quietly and relax.

He was dreaming a perfect dream, that involved him and Annabeth having a picnic, literally underwater in a big bubble.

It was beautiful, until suddenly the dream took a bad turn.

Something suddenly appeared in his dream.

From the distance, he could see a figure cloaked in red light coming towards him, spinning swords on chains.

The water around the two of them disappeared and they were now standing on a mountainous pathway.

Percy reached into his pocket to grab his sword, Riptide, but for some reason the pen wasn't there.

It was always supposed to be there.

But before he could do anything, the figure lashed out one of it's swords and it impaled Annabeth in the stomach.

"ANNABETHHHH!" he yelled out.

"Per…cy," Annabeth groaned weakly as blood dripped from her stomach.

Percy reached out for her hand as she did the same, but then the figure pulled on the sword and took Annabeth with it.

Percy watched as the figure grabbed the sword as it flung behind it and pulled on it, making Annabeth fly out into the distance much to Percy horror.

Percy began backing up as the figure came closer.

He then tripped back and fell, and the figure appeared right over him.

"YOUR FATE IS SEALED!" yelled the figure as he prepared to strike.

"NOOOOOO!" Percy yelled out covering his face.

* * *

Just then Percy awoke with a start, as water was spilled on his face.

Without hesitation Percy jumped to his feet and he quickly reached for Riptide.

He uncapped the sword and swung it towards the person behind him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" yelled the person. "Relax Seaweed Brain! It's me!"

Percy rubbed his eyes and saw Annabeth smiling at him laughing, even though there was a sword pointed at her throat.

"Oh," stammered Percy. "Sorry babe."

He capped Riptide which turned back into a pen and looked at Annabeth who was holding a water satchel.

"You were shaking like crazy when I found you," said Annabeth. "So I poured water on your head to wake you up."

"Oh…that," said Percy. "Sorry…bad dream."

"Aw…" Annabeth teased. "Does someone need a hug?"

Percy giggled.

"How about a kiss?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Oh you, Seaweed Brain," she said.

She then embraced Percy and kissed his lips.

Percy couldn't help but hug her and kiss her tightly.

He had just dreamed that a monster killed her.

Or whatever that thing was.

Annabeth then broke away from Percy and smiled.

"We better get going," she said. "I came here to tell you you'll be late for Capture the Flag."

"Oh…right!" said Percy. "Of course! Wouldn't want to miss…"

Before he could finish, a loud boom was heard from the other side of camp.

It startled both of them.

"What the hell?" asked Annabeth.

"What was that?" asked Percy.

Following another boom came the sound of campers screaming.

"Oh god!" yelled Percy. "There's something attacking the camp!"

"That's impossible!" yelled Annabeth. "No monster can get through the barrier!"

Another boom was heard, now with the sound of buildings getting destroyed.

"You were saying?" asked Percy as he was already running and uncapping Riptide again.

Annabeth quickly took off with him.

* * *

When they got back to camp, campers were running amok.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" yelled a voice.

The two turned and saw Grover running right at them.

"Grover!" yelled Percy. "You're okay!"

"Yeah I'm okay!" stated Grover. "Ain't nobody killing this satyr yet!"

"What's going on!?" yelled Annabeth. "What kind of monster could get through the barrier?"

"This isn't a monster!" said Grover. "It's some kind of warlord or barbarian! He's got gray skin and is swinging two swords on chains destroying every cabin."

Percy's eyes went wide at the words swords on chains.

"Clarisse went with some of the others including Chiron in hopes of trying to reason with this maniac," said Grover.

"You honestly think they can reason with this guy if he's causing this much chaos?" asked Percy.

"With a little brute force involving restraining," said Grover. "I think they can…"

Before he could finish, something landed right in front of the three.

They all jumped, and then saw it was Clarisse.

"Jesus!" yelled Annabeth. "You got beaten!?"

"This guy…" stammered Clarisse who was just thrown across the camp. "He's not normal! He's nothing…like anyone we've faced!"

"Stay here," said Percy. "We'll deal with this."

Percy ran off and Annabeth and Grover followed.

* * *

Soon enough they made it to where the attacker was.

The field was filled with defeated campers and along with Chiron.

Other campers were standing around just staring at the thing.

Percy managed to get through and see the creature.

He was shocked at what he saw.

The figure was exactly the same one from his dream.

The one that killed Annabeth and almost killed him.

He was gray skinned with red markings, and wearing pieces of armor.

He had two swords that were on chains, and he was beyond angry.

For a while, everyone was just staring at him.

Then the stranger spoke.

"I SEEK PERCY JACKSON!" he yelled. "WHERE IS HE!?"

Few campers looked around for Percy yet they tried not to show it, but Percy's heart was beating so fast.

"Hey look here bud!" said a voice.

Everyone turned as Mr. D came walking out and towards the creature.

Everyone told him to come back, for it was a terrible idea.

Yet he didn't listen.

"See here," Dionysus said to the stranger. "There is no Peter Jackson here. So why don't you tell us instead how you got through the…"

Before he could finish, the stranger elbowed Dionysus in the face and sent him flying across the forest.

Everyone was shocked. This stranger was not even afraid to touch and hurt a god.

"If you must know!" yelled the stranger. "My name is Kratos! God of War and Son of Zeus!"

Everyone was shocked.

"So that's how he got through the gate," said Annabeth. "This Kratos is a demigod!"

"But I thought Thalia was the only child of Zeus," said Grover.

"ONCE AGAIN!" yelled Kratos. "I SEEK OUT PERCY JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON! AND IF HE DOES NOT GIVE HIMSELF UP…"

He then reached behind his back and revealed to be holding Tyson, Percy's Cyclopes brother, by the neck.

"Then I will start killing each of you," he said. "Starting with this one who attacked me first!"

"Percy!" yelled Tyson. "Don't worry about me bro! Don't…"

Kratos gave Tyson a little squeeze which made him cough.

"SILENCE MONSTER!" he yelled.

Percy couldn't take it anymore.

He watched this man kill Annabeth in his dreams, and he was not going to let him kill anyone else.

* * *

Percy stepped forward towards Kratos.

"Percy no!" yelled Annabeth.

"Don't do it Percy!" yelled Chiron who was on the ground.

Kratos saw Percy walking towards him and smiled.

"Put my brother down!" yelled Percy.

Kratos looked at Tyson and let him go.

Tyson ran to join the campers, patting him on the shoulder as a way of saying "Good Luck."

Percy then stared at the massive demigod in front of him.

He clutched Riptide tightly.

"Son of Poseidon," said Kratos. "I've been looking for you!"

"Who are you really?" asked Percy. "You can't be the child of Zeus. Zeus already has…"

"SILENCE!" boomed Kratos, making Percy tremble with fear. "I didn't come here to talk!"

"Then what did you come for?" asked Percy.

Kratos smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "You. I came for you. You were the one who defeated Kronos."

"Ummm," stammered Percy. "Well actually…"

"And now you are considered to be the most powerful and strongest demigod ever," said Kratos.

"Wow!" said Percy. "Really?"

"And I am here to prove that you are gravely mistaken," said Kratos. "And to show you that it is I who is the most powerful of them, I am going to kill you!"

Percy's smiled immediately faded.

Kratos then grabbed his swords and lunged at Percy.

"PREPARE TO DIE SON OF POSEIDON!" yelled Kratos.

Percy just yelled out and prepared for an attack.

* * *

 **Percy and Kratos have met and are about to battle. In other words, I was actually excited to be able to have Annabeth call Percy Seaweed Brain, and have Mr. D does his stuff. I am liking this, yet I hope people will read it.**

 **See you next update! PLEASE REVIEW! KRATOS DEMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!**

 **From your favorite a Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Round 1

Percy yelled out as Kratos charged at him.

"ROUND 1 JACKSON!" yelled Kratos. "FIGHT!"

He swung his swords and prepared to attack.

Percy as quickly as he could dodged Kratos' attack by doing a somersault.

However, Kratos reacted quickly and threw his left sword at Percy.

Percy quickly reacted to the first thing he could, which was hold up his sword.

He managed to maneuver it to the side and barely miss his face, but cut off pieces of his hair.

But then Kratos pulled on the chain and sent the sword flying back at him, knocking Percy off his feet.

Kratos grabbed both his sword and charged at Percy.

He saw this and then began to run.

But Kratos was faster and he managed to get in front of Percy.

"No escape!" he yelled holding his swords above his head.

He swung down and Percy blocked it barely.

He then pushed Kratos back and took swings at him.

Kratos blocked every one on of them, making Percy kind of agitated.

Kratos kicked Percy hard in the stomach that it almost felt like all the wind would blow right out of him.

He was pushed back into a tree.

He stood up but then Kratos threw his swords at the tree and they stuck in it.

He then pulled hard, and the entire tree came out of the ground and towards Kratos, with Percy clinging onto it still.

He yelled out as he came towards Kratos, who threw back his fists.

Kratos then double punched him so hard, the tree exploded and Percy thought his guts exploded.

He was sent flying into the dirt.

"PERCY!" Annabeth and Grover yelled.

Percy attempted to grab Riptide, but Kratos stepped on his arm reaching for it, and then his stomach.

"And to think you defeated Kronos!" yelled Kratos. "It amazes me!"

"Leave him alone you bully!" yelled Annabeth who was now behind him with Grover and had blades drawn.

Kratos turned around, which made him take his foot off of Percy's arm.

"You fools will not interfere!" yelled Kratos.

He clutched his swords and prepared to attack.

But then suddenly, he yelled out as he felt pain from below.

Percy has grabbed Riptide and stabbed Kratos right in his crotch.

"And you won't lay a hand on them!" yelled Percy.

He continued to attempt to shove Riptide into Kratos, but it wasn't going through.

No matter how many times he twisted it or tried to shove it, it barely went through, only making Kratos feel the pain of how it would hurt him.

But then that pain turned into a laugh.

He looked down at Percy and smiled.

"It's going to take much more than a puny sword to defeat the God of War!" he yelled. "I may not be immortal, BUT I AM HARD TO KILL!"

He then stomped down hard on Percy's stomach that it literally made a crater in the ground.

Percy spat out blood, which lead to him vomiting with blood in it.

Kratos was about to stomp down again, but Percy managed to roll away quickly enough.

With enough strength he managed to stand up.

Kratos swung at him and he barely blocked the attack.

Knowing he was weak, Kratos threw his sword which stabbed another tree.

But then he pulled on it and spun around Percy, and with that Percy was tangled up in the chains.

He struggled to break free, but that did nothing,

Kratos then took his sword and swung Percy around in circles.

Percy yelled out as he was spinning, and then Kratos untangled him and made him fly across the camp.

Annabeth yelled out at that and Kratos raced after where he went.

The whole camp followed, hoping that Percy wasn't dead.

* * *

Percy flew across the camp, yelling out loudly.

He was so weak and his bones felt like they were going to snap.

He then went headfirst into the lake, going under.

He then realized he was in water, and he found his strength.

Kratos had arrived at the lake just as Percy went headfirst in.

The camp arrived soon after as Kratos approached the lake.

"If he is not dead," he said. "Then I will drench the lake until I find his body!"

He laughed out loudly, but then suddenly the water rose into the air.

Kratos stopped laughing and saw Percy standing on the water that rose.

He was perfectly healed and looked stronger than before.

Kratos grunted.

"Son of Poseidon," he growled.

"You're damn right I am!" yelled Percy.

With Riptide glowing bright, he was launched off the water and towards Kratos with his sword held high.

Kratos yelled and prepared to swing at Percy.

They both then collided, and a big wave of light was formed.

Kratos yelled out loud as Percy overpowered him.

"He's much more powerful than before!" Kratos yelled in his mind.

He was so powerful that he actually sent Kratos into the ground, making him stuck in there chest deep.

Kratos struggled to break free while Percy stood over him.

The camp was cheering.

"Guess I am the strongest," he mocked.

Kratos was glaring at him.

"No…YOU AREN'T!" he yelled.

He then took his sword which were underground and then began to spin in a circle.

He made himself into a drill and broke free.

"THIS IS NOT OVER PERCY JACKSON!" he yelled. "I'LL BE BACK! MARK MY WORDS, NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU GO, I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

He then launched himself high into the sky, went through the barrier, and disappeared far out.

* * *

Everyone cheered for Percy, and Annabeth came up and kissed him so hard.

"You did it Seaweed Brain!" she cried. "You did it!"

Percy did not reply at all. He looked dazed.

"Percy?" asked Annabeth.

Percy then collapsed on the ground and let go of Riptide.

"PERCY!" yelled Annabeth.

Grover and Chiron ran up as Annabeth shook Percy.

"Percy no!" yelled Annabeth. "You can't…"

"Relax Annabeth," said Grover as he checked Percy. "He's not dead."

Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Oh thank gods," she said.

"He just needs to rest and recover," said Chiron. "But we need to deal with this Kratos while he is."

Annabeth nodded and picked up Percy and carried him to the infirmary.

Percy lied in Annabeth's arms, recovering from a battle that he knew wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **Percy survived the first attack, but what will happen next? What will the camp do to help? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! REVIEW PLEASE! KRATOS SAID HE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Only Option

Percy had fully recovered in the infirmary and was now with Annabeth and Grover meeting with Chiron.

"So what's the deal with this Kratos?" asked Percy.

"Apparently he wants to kill you," said Annabeth.

"Yeah I figured much," said Percy. "But who is he? He can't be the child of Zeus. Thalia was the child of Zeus."

"Yes indeed," said Chiron. "I have never seen this Kratos before, and it could be possible he doesn't even exist."

"So what are you saying?" asked Grover. "We're dealing with a ghost?"

"Not a ghost," said Annabeth. "But what if this Kratos was from somewhere that doesn't exist in this world?"

"We don't have time for these crazy ideas!" yelled Percy. "My life is at stake!"

"Well all we know is that this Kratos is a demigod," said Chiron. "And apparently he holds a grudge on Percy and thinks that he killed Kronos and want to prove he is better by killing him."

"Well I'm not letting that happen!" said Annabeth hugging Percy. "I'm not going to lose my boyfriend to this Kratos!"

"Well how are we going do protect him?" asked Grover. "This Kratos is no going to stop until he chops Percy to pieces!"

Percy looked at Grover frightfully.

"Sorry," said Grover.

"He's right," said Chiron. "And we cannot have Kratos coming back and endangering the campers."

"So what do you propose?" asked Percy.

Chiron headed towards his desk and began rummaging through papers and drawers.

"What…are you…?" Percy began to ask.

"Shhhh!" said Chiron as he unloaded papers onto his desk. "I am thinking!"

The three watched as he rummaged through the pile and examined different maps and sheets.

"I need to find an apartment in the city for you all," said Chiron.

"What?" asked Percy.

"I'm send you three out of the camp to go into hiding," said Chiron. "You stay here and Kratos will endanger everyone. Someone will get killed."

"You make it sound like this is my fault," said Percy.

"Don't worry," said Chiron. "I'm going to make sure Kratos cannot follow you or find you."

"And what if Kratos comes back?" asked Annabeth.

"We'll be able to capture him and final question him while he's trying to find you throughout the camp," said Chiron.

"I guess…that's the only option for right now," said Percy.

Chiron handed them a map, money, and keys.

"There is an apartment in Washington D.C. for you guys to hide out in," he said.

"D.C.?" asked Percy. "Are you sure that it's the safest place? The freakin' president does live there. I don't want him getting involved with this!"

"Trust me Percy," said Chiron. "This is all we have for right now."

"Come one Percy," said Annabeth holding his hand. "This should be for the best for right now."

"We'll pack up and be ready by tonight," said Grover.

Chiron nodded.

"Off with y'all," he said.

The three nodded and walked out.

* * *

Percy kept feeling worried that this wasn't a good idea, or maybe this was all a set up.

He knew this was meant to set up Kratos so the camp could capture him, but no matter what he knew what Kratos was capable off.

But still he knew he needed to get away from the camp.

"We'll all meet by the gateway tonight," said Grover.

Annabeth turned Percy towards her and kissed his lips.

"Be safe no matter what, Seaweed Brain," she said smiling.

Percy couldn't help but smile.

He then ran off to start packing.

* * *

 **I chose Washington D.C. because New York is too of a common place for me to chose. Anyway can this really work? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Kratos still demands you to review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. In Hiding

Percy had just finished packing up.

He gathered everything until he needed that was necessary, including Riptide.

He knew he would need it if Kratos happened to find him.

He was still worried about leaving the camp.

If Kratos did come back, which he knew he would, how many innocent children could die because he wasn't there.

But he knew it was for the best.

Kratos had to be stopped or unable to find him.

Once he was finished packing, he met everyone at Chiron's house.

Annabeth and Grover were ready too.

"So," said Percy. "How are we getting to Washington D.C.?"

"Only one way so a person like Kratos can't notice," said Chiron. "Nor would he expect. At least hopefully."

Everyone began to hear the sounds flapping wings, and everyone saw something flying in the air.

Soon enough it went through the top of the barrier and landed on the ground.

Percy realized it was a chariot, and driving it was Apollo, one of the gods himself.

"Hello there everyone!" said Apollo. "How's it hangin'?"

"Dire times Apollo," said Chiron. "Percy Jackson is being threatened by a demigod named Kratos."

"Kratos?" asked Apollo. "Never heard of him."

"Which is why we need to find out who he is really," said Chiron. "But the only way to do that is to get Percy and his friends away from here and Kratos."

"Very well," said Apollo. "Where am I takin' them?"

Chiron showed Apollo a map of Washington D.C. and where the apartment was.

"I see," said Apollo. "Very well then! Hop on board everyone!"

The gang grabbed their luggage and hopped on the chariot.

Percy remembered the last time being on this thing, and it was not a huge thrill ride.

He looked back at the campers and Chiron.

"Be safe brother," said Tyson hugging him.

"I will," said Percy. "You too!"

Tyson nodded.

"We'll stop Kratos," said Chiron. "Hopefully."

"If not just hope he doesn't find you," said Clarisse.

Percy nodded.

Once everyone was on the chariot, Apollo cracked the reigns and they were off, heading into the sky.

* * *

Percy looked down at below, but could hardly tell what they were flying over due to how fast Apollo was traveling.

He was moving fast in case any way Kratos could be watching over them.

About a half an hour later, they were in Washington D.C.

The chariot had turned into a car to disguise itself from mortals.

They were standing in front of a very nice apartment complex.

"This is it?" asked Percy.

"Think of it," said Apollo. "Any villain would think to look in beat down apartments, because the heroes expect them not to look there. Well we do the opposite."

"Good point," said Annabeth.

"Well I'm off to Olympus," said Apollo. "Later!"

With a start of the engine, the car was off, soon turning into a chariot and flying away before any mortal could see it.

The gang looked at each other, and then walked inside.

They went up to their apartment room and went inside.

The place was big, and really beautiful.

The first room was a living room and kitchen combined.

There was a small office room, one small bedroom, and one big bedroom.

"I think I'll take the big bedroom," said Percy.

Annabeth giggled.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

Percy smiled and nodded.

Grover sighed happily.

"I'll take the small one," he said. "And right now I need a nap."

He waddled off to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other and then Annabeth hugged Percy.

"I'm sorry this all had to happen," she said. "I'm sorry this Kratos had to…"

"It's not your fault," said Percy. "Nor is it anyone's."

"It has to be someone's," said Annabeth. "Somebody has tricked this Kratos into thinking you are better than him."

"And now he wants to tear me to shreds," said Percy. "My life was just getting back to good."

"It can always be good," said Annabeth. "As long as we have each other."

Percy smiled.

"Ok lovergirl," he said. "Let's officially start trying to hide or live life."

"Yeah what are we exactly supposed to do?" asked Annabeth.

"We're hiding," said Percy. "We do whatever we can that doesn't involve exposing ourselves. Which could mean no going outside."

"Fair enough," said Annabeth. "Then I'm going to watch some TV."

"I'm going to settle down," said Percy.

He walked to his room and lied down on the bed.

He stared up at the roof and sighed.

Why did he have to be in this mess?

Why did this Kratos have to come after him?

And one more important thing.

Who set him up?

Who convinced him that Percy was better?

It was a big mystery to him.

* * *

 **A mystery we all know the answer to, but he doesn't. I'm liking this story so far, and one heads up. Later there will be an intense love scene with Percy and Annabeth, and also a special character will appear. Take a wild guess if you want to.**

 **See you next update! Kratos demands you to review! HE IS ANGRY!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Second Attack

Everyone at Camp Half Blood were in different parts around the camp.

They were all prepared for the fight they knew was coming.

Kratos was coming back and they knew it.

They were all prepared to fight him.

Or at least they thought they were.

They truthfully had no idea what kind of attack he was going to pull off this time.

But they knew that he needed to be captured and questioned.

The camp was not going to let him find Percy, not that they thought he could figure out where he was.

Chiron was stationed at the lake with an army, while others were in different places.

"He'll be back," Chiron said. "Be prepared!"

Everyone just waited patiently for any kind of sound or warning that Kratos was coming.

And soon they heard those sounds.

It was the sound of barking.

Chiron was shocked when he heard it.

"Im…impossible," he said. "How could he get them in…"

Suddenly, cries were heard from all over the camp.

Barking sounds were heard.

"HELLHOUNDS!" yelled Chiron.

"Kratos must have brought them through the Labyrinth!" said a camper.

"How could he possibly know how to get through…" Chiron began to say.

He was interrupted by screeching noises.

"FURIES!" yelled a camper.

"Where is he getting these monsters!?" yelled a camper. "How could he befriend…"

"That doesn't matter right now!" yelled Chiron. "We must fight! Back to the camp!"

Everyone withdrew from the lake and went back to camp.

But then just as they left, Kratos came rising out of the water.

"Now that they're occupied," he said.

He stared over at Percy's cabin.

"I'm coming for you Jackson!" he yelled.

* * *

Kratos did one of his big jumps right over to the Poseidon Cabin.

He kicked down the door and burst inside gripping his swords.

"JACKSON!" he yelled walking in. "COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!"

He was certain that if Percy was asleep, he would burst awake.

But nothing happened.

The cabin was empty.

Or so he thought.

"Hey gray skin!" yelled a voice.

Kratos turned around and was whacked in the face by a sledgehammer.

The force of the hammer made him crash right out of the side of the cabin.

He looked up and saw Tyson with a sledgehammer.

"No one's going to hurt my little bro!" he yelled.

He yelled out and jumped at Kratos with the sledgehammer above his head.

Kratos quickly held him back with his swords.

He then kicked Tyson off him and sent him flying through the hole in the cabin.

Tyson groaned and sat up, seeing Kratos over him.

"If Jackson is not here," he said. "THEN WHERE IS HE!?"

Tyson spat at the ground.

"Bite me!" he yelled.

"Oh I will!" yelled Kratos. "Except my swords will do the biting!"

He grabbed his swords and swung them down at Tyson.

He quickly grabbed a shield he made and blocked the swords, but the impact from the force literally sent him into the ground.

Kratos stared down at Tyson who was now in the ground.

"If you will not tell me where Jackson is," he said. "I WILL ASK THE OTHERS OUT THERE!"

He stomped down hard and ran off into the camp.

* * *

Kratos ran until he made it to where a big battle just took place.

So many campers were on the ground, defeated and injured but not killed.

Others like Dionysus and Chiron were tied up by Empousa.

Kratos smiled and walked up to them.

"Hello again gentleman," he said. "Remember me?"

"Yeah," said Dionysus. "You sent me flying into a tree!"

"Correct," said Kratos. "Because you are annoying and also I hate wine."

"HOW…DARE…" Dionysus began to yell.

Kratos smacked him across the face and knocked him out.

"Excuse me?" asked Chiron. "But I have a question."

"What?" growled Kratos.

"How could you convince all these creatures to follow you?" asked Chiron.

"I have powerful friends," said Kratos. "One's that you don't need to know about."

He sheathed his swords and knelt down at Chiron.

"Now then centaur," Kratos said to Chiron. "One simple question."

He looked at him straight in the eye.

"Where is Percy Jackson?" he asked.

Chiron looked up at the gray-skinned man.

"Who?" asked Chiron.

Kratos growled and smashed down on the ground.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME OLD MAN!" he yelled. "WHERE IS PERSEUS JACKSON!? SON OF POSEIDON!"

Chiron looked up at him and glared at him.

"I will die before I tell you," said Chiron.

Kratos growled.

"As you wish," he said.

He held his swords above his head and prepared to strike.

"NOO!" yelled a voice.

Kratos turned and saw Clarisse holding her hand over her mouth, regretting saying anything.

He smiled and turned towards her.

He then stomped over, campers screaming out and jumping out of the way.

He then grabbed Clarisse by the throat and held her in the air.

"So girl," he said holding his sword by her neck. "Where is Percy Jackson?"

"I don't know!" yelled Clarisse.

"WHERE IS THE JACKSON!?" he yelled. "TELL ME OR I'LL SPLATTER YOUR INSIDE EVERYWHERE!"

Clarisse glared at Kratos with tears in her eyes.

"Go to Hell," she growled.

"Fine," said Kratos. "I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

He held his sword above his head again.

"NO WAIT!" yelled a new voice. "I know! I know!"

Kratos groaned and turned again, and Tyson was standing there.

"Tyson don't you dare!" yelled Chiron.

"I'm sorry," said Tyson. "But I have protect everyone here."

"Then tell me where Percy Jackson is!" yelled Kratos.

"An apartment in Washington D.C.," said Tyson. "He's there! Now please just leave!"

Kratos smiled and dropped Clarisse.

"With pleasure," he said.

He whistled and all the monsters ran back towards the labyrinth entrance.

Then he stood up and launched himself into the sky and out of the camp.

* * *

Everything was quiet after Kratos left.

Everyone however was staring angrily at Tyson.

"You have just doomed Percy!" yelled Chiron.

"Kratos will find him and slaughter him for no reason!" yelled Clarisse. "Because he thinks that Percy killed Kronos!"

"Does Kratos even know where Washington D.C. is?" asked Tyson.

Everyone showed puzzled looks.

"Kratos is definitely not from around here," said Tyson. "So he can't know where Washington is definitely!"

"That's a…good point," said Dionysus who was now regaining conscious.

"Besides if Percy could stand up to Kronos," said Tyson. "Then I know my brother can take on Kratos again."

He looked out at the camp which was in ruins.

"If he finds him," he said. "Percy will defeat him. I know it."

* * *

 **Can Percy really defeat Kratos? Will he win if finds him? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Kratos demands you to review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Midnight Swim

It was nighttime in Washington D.C.

Percy was fast asleep in his bed, expecting Annabeth to be right next to him.

But when he turned over and held out his arm to hold her, he felt nothing.

Percy awoke realizing Annabeth was gone.

He sat right up, fear taking over him.

Where was she!? What happened!?

He noticed a few lights were on in the place.

He stumbled out of bed, and then noticed something strange.

He saw a trail of clothes on the ground.

They were Annabeth's clothes and Percy's as well.

"What the?" he asked himself.

Following his curiosity, he followed them, picking them up along the way.

They all led to the front door.

Percy quietly opened it up, not wanting to wake up Grover or anyone else.

He went out into the hallway, and found another piece of clothing leading down the hallway.

Percy kept following them to a staircase then.

Now he was starting to get annoyed.

He followed and followed until he made it to the roof door.

He burst it open and yelled, "Who is the person leaving the trail of…!?"

"Oh hey Percy!" said Annabeth. "Glad you got my trail."

* * *

Percy stared out and saw Annabeth, sitting in hot tub, connected to a pool that was on the roof.

"Did you know this place has a rooftop pool?" asked Annabeth.

Percy just stared shockingly.

"But…when…or how…or…" he stammered.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk around and then found this place," said Annabeth standing up.

She was in her bra and underwear, which Percy tried to look away from.

"Don't be shy," said Annabeth. "You can look."

"Or maybe you can come back to bed?" asked Percy.

"Or maybe you can join me?" asked Annabeth grinning.

"I don't have a suit!" said Percy.

"Neither do I," said Annabeth. "So strip down to your underwear and get in the water with me!"

Now she was sounding demanding.

Percy sighed, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

He quickly stripped down to his underwear and then walked over to the hot tub.

Annabeth smiled, patting down on the seat next to her, meaning to sit next to her.

Percy smiled and then hopped into the hot tub.

Percy immediately felt relaxed and rejuvenated as he lied back in the hot tub.

He sighed out in relief as he laid back.

Annabeth smiled and then hugged Percy tightly.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked with a smile.

Annabeth just sighed back and squeezed Percy tightly.

"Don't let anything tear us apart from this moment," she said.

"What?" asked Percy.

Annabeth let go and then stared at Percy.

"I'm…" stammered Annabeth. "I'm just…"

Percy then noticed that water wasn't dripping down her face, but that she was crying.

"I'm afraid you won't survive this fight!" she said. "I don't want to lose you!"

She then got on top of Percy.

"So if that is going to happen," said Annabeth. "I need to get enough of your love to keep me going. For I may never get it again."

Percy almost felt like laughing.

"Annabeth," he said grabbing her wet and bare shoulders. "I am not going to die!"

He stared into her eyes.

"If Kronos couldn't kill me, then neither will this guy," he said.

"But…" sobbed Annabeth.

Percy shushed her and put a finger on her lips.

"Just enjoy this moment," he said. "For this won't be the last one."

Now Annabeth felt like laughing.

"I thought you said you didn't want to swim," she said.

"Well when I'm with you," he said. "I feel lively."

Annabeth just giggled.

* * *

They both stared at each other for a while.

And then, they both brought their lips into a wet kiss.

They kissed for a long time, repeatedly or just sucking one another's lips and mouths.

It felt so good. Percy never experienced love like this.

He rubbed his hands up and down Annabeth's back, feeling her smooth and wet skin.

He never wanted to let go.

They kissed and they kissed and then even proceeded to lick one another's tongues.

They both fell back in the hot water and continued to kiss.

At some point Percy pushed Annabeth of him and picked her up bridal style.

"Ahhh!" laughed Annabeth. "What are you doing!?"

Percy smiled, and then threw Annabeth in the pool.

She made a big splash and Percy burst out laughing.

Annabeth rose out of the water coughing.

"What the hell!?" she yelled. "That's freezing!"

She shivered.

"I'll warm you up!" yelled Percy.

He jumped into the water, splashing Annabeth.

He rose out, staring at her, and then laughed.

Then suddenly, water was thrown into his face.

Annabeth was now laughing.

"Now we're even," she said.

"Not for long," said Percy.

He tackled her and they both fought underwater.

They splashed one other and laughed.

Then they went straight back to kissing, but this time underwater.

Percy felt happier than ever.

Just having Annabeth with him made him feel safer already.

* * *

After a while Percy and Annabeth just let themselves float on the water looking up at the stars.

Percy looked over at Annabeth and rubbed her shoulder.

"I love you Annabeth," he said.

Annabeth smiled and stared at him.

"I love you too," she said. "And know this. I will gladly die to protect you from this Kratos."

Percy's smiled faded.

He suddenly remembered his dream he had before Kratos attacked.

He remembered seeing Annabeth get impaled by Kratos' sword and then flung into the next state.

"That's not going to happen!" yelled Percy. "I won't let any of us die!"

Annabeth smiled.

"Then you'll have to fight better next time," she joked.

"Oh shut it," said Percy.

"Make me Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth.

"Yeah…not now," said Percy. "I don't want to get wet again."

They both just laughed out, not even knowing that Kratos was possibly on his way now.

* * *

 **Here is the first love chapter with Percy and Annabeth. I needed to have one to build story. And there will be another one more intense later.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. A Different Kind of Terrorist

Kratos traveled with intense speed across the land.

He practically jumped from city to city, doing a big air jump every time.

"Washington DC, Washington DC," he kept repeating. "I'm going to..."

He suddenly stopped.

He landed right in the the mountains of Vermont, yet he didn't know where he was.

"Where the hell is Washington DC!?" he yelled. "I don't even know where I am!"

He looked up at the sky and yelled out.

"KRONOS!" he yelled. "Help me!"

"Um…excuse me?" asked a voice.

Kratos turned and saw a hiker walking on the mountain.

"What do you want mortal?" he growled.

"Well if you're looking for Washington D.C., then you're in the wrong state," said the hiker.

"Well than tell me how to get there!" yelled Kratos.

"Well I don't exactly know how," said the hiker.

He then pointed out to the horizon.

"But if you keep going south it's that way," he said. "When you see the huge white building, aka the White House, you'll be there."

Kratos smiled.

"Thank you mortal!" he said.

He then did another big air into the distance, which shocked the hiker.

"I must be dreaming," he said.

Kratos just headed off south towards the state.

* * *

Back in Washington D.C., Percy and Annabeth were heading down the stairs, still only wearing underwear because they didn't want to get their clothes wet, but wearing towels wrapped around them.

They giggled quietly over their fun time they had.

As they approached the door to their room, they suddenly heard a boom.

It was so loud, even though it was outside.

They were both knocked off their feet.

"What the hell!?" yelled Percy.

"Quickly inside!" Annabeth said picking up her towel that fell off her.

They both ran in just as Grover ran out of his room.

"Percy! Annabeth!" he yelled into their room.

"We're…over here," said Percy.

Grover turned around to see Percy still wearing his towel and holding his clothes, but Annabeth trying to wrap her towel back around her while holding clothes.

That way, Grover saw her underwear, and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it goat man!" yelled Annabeth.

"Having fun were we?" Grover joked.

Another boom interrupted the fun.

"Well fun time is over!" yelled Grover changing the mood.

"Tell me its not Kratos," said Percy.

They all went to the window and saw a boom from the White House.

"It is," sighed Annabeth. "Because there are no fiery explosions."

"Only a pissed off demigod," said Grover.

"We have to stop this," said Percy. "I have to face him again."

"Are you kidding me!?" yelled Annabeth. "He'll kill you this time!"

"If I don't do something, he'll kill the president!" yelled Percy.

Annabeth and Grover sighed, but then nodded.

"Let's go then," said Grover.

"Let me suit up," said Annabeth.

"Me too," said Percy.

"Literally," said Grover. "As in put some clothes on!"

He laughed again and Annabeth stuck out her tongue.

Another boom was made and everyone immediately stopped laughing and rushed to get clothed and suited up.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them were running across the streets of Washington D.C. wearing armor.

People were either running away or towards the commotion and police cars were rushing towards the White House.

"Those policemen are all going to get killed," said Percy.

"We're the only ones who can face Kratos," said Annabeth.

"Actually I am," said Percy. "He wants me, so I'm only going to fight him."

"The hell you are Seaweed Brain!" yelled Annabeth. "And don't argue back! It's out of the question!"

Percy sighed knowing he couldn't win this fight.

Hopefully he could win the upcoming fight.

* * *

They all finally made it to the gate surrounding the White House.

Everyone stared out at the demolished walls, and then heard yelling from the roof.

They all saw Kratos on the roof of the White House and he held the president by the neck in his grip.

"Mortals hear me!" Kratos yelled. "I have your king! If you do not hand over Percy Jackson to me, he will die!"

Everyone just stared up either screaming or taking pictures.

Just then a chopper swooped in and shined a light at Kratos.

He covered his eyes with his arm.

"OKAY FREAK!" yelled a voice from the chopper. "DROP THE PRESIDENT AND DROP DOWN WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! DO SO OR BE BLASTED!"

"What is that thing you ride in!?" yelled Kratos.

"LAST CHANCE!" yelled the voice in the chopper again. "DROP THE PRESIDENT OR BE FIRED UPON!"

"I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!" yelled Kratos.

He took the sword in his other hand and threw it at the chopper.

It went straight through it and sent the chopper falling down to the ground, followed by it exploding.

"FIRE!" yelled the police and army around the building.

Immediately the sky was lighting up with bullets headed towards Kratos.

Kratos put the president behind his back and stood proudly.

Lots of the bullets hit him, but they bounced off his skin.

It was like his skin was made of metal.

"What kind of terrorist is this!?" yelled a policeman.

"Puny mortals," grunted Kratos. "ALL OF YOU DIE!"

He threw his sword again dragging it across the sidewalk and hitting so many cars and making them explode.

* * *

People screamed and ran to avoid death, and then Percy knew it was time.

"Let's do this," he said to Annabeth and Grover.

They both nodded and drew weapons.

Percy activated Riptide and walked over the gate that was blown open.

He headed towards the White House, ready to face Kratos once again.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I do that! I just did it to you!**

 **See you next update! Kratos will destroy you if you don't review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Round 2

Percy walked across the lawn of the White House, gripping Riptide tightly.

Annabeth and Grover followed him.

People from the gate yelled at them all, especially policemen.

Yet they didn't listen.

They cared about Kratos, who was still holding the president of the United States in his grip.

"I DEMAN THAT PERCY JACKSON STEPS FORWARD!" yelled Kratos. "DO SO AND YOUR KING WILL LIVE!"

"You know, he's not a king!" yelled Percy from down below. "What kind of land are you from?"

He managed to laugh until Kratos looked down at him with a combination of a happy and angry grin and snarl.

"Percy Jackson," he growled. "We meet again. And did you just call me stupid?"

"Uhhhh….kind of," admitted Percy.

"YOU TWERP!" roared Kratos. "I WILL TEAR YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

"Then come and face me!" yelled Percy. "But first release the president!"

Kratos stared down at Percy, and then the president.

He then threw the president back and gripped his other sword in the hand he was using to hold him.

He came right to the edge of the roof and stared down at the three.

Percy's heart was beating so fast.

His hand holding Riptide began to shake.

Annabeth and Grover were terrified too.

Kratos gripped his swords and jumped right off the roof at Percy.

* * *

Percy yelled out and swung Riptide as Kratos swung down at him.

They both clashed, but Percy was pushed into the ground slightly.

He yelled out as Kratos overpowered him.

As Percy lied in the ground, Kratos prepared to strike down.

But then suddenly, bullets began flying right at Kratos and pushing him back slightly.

He yelled out and prepared to swing his swords at everyone.

But then Grover suddenly came charging and did a skip kick with his hooves and pushed Kratos back further.

"Woooo!" yelled Grover. "Take that asshole!"

Kratos was not amused at all.

He stood up and then stomped hard on the ground.

He created a quake in the earth that sent everyone flying, except Percy.

It went around him.

"OUT OF MY WAY MORTALS AND GOATMAN!" yelled Kratos.

After everyone was thrown, Kratos walked up to Percy.

"Now that everyone is out of the way," he said gripping his swords.

Percy was about to stand up, when suddenly something slashed at Kratos' stomach.

Percy couldn't see anyone, but realized it was Annabeth wearing her baseball cap that turned her invisible.

"Not everyone!" yelled Annabeth.

Kratos yelled out and stared down at nothing.

Annabeth however looked at Kratos' stomach.

The blade slash she made barely penetrated his skin.

It was like his skin was made of stone.

Kratos angrily slashed out at nothing, thinking he would hit Annabeth.

Annabeth kept dodging any attacks close to hitting her, and slashed at him at any times.

Yet no mark she made hurt him bad enough.

Kratos had enough of fighting a ghost.

He jumped in the air and made another shockwave.

It made Annabeth fly off her feet and made her cap fall off.

She fell back on the ground, and had Kratos now standing above her.

"ANNABETH!" yelled Percy.

Kratos looked at Percy, and then at Annabeth, and smiled.

"Love isn't it?" he asked. "Well Percy Jackson, let me tear it apart!"

"NO!" yelled Percy.

He saw Kratos lift Annabeth by her shirt and hold his blade towards her head.

Percy was still too weak to move, and with no other option, he gave into the only thing he could do.

He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky.

"Please," he prayed. "I pray to anyone. Father, Zeus, Athena, even Ares! I pray to you. Help me please!"

* * *

Percy waited and waited for something to happen, and then he felt it.

Rain started to fall from the sky.

Lightning flash and the rain fell harder.

Percy could feel himself getting strength regained, and his wounds healing.

Kratos was looking up at the sudden weather change.

"Is this, the work, of the gods?" he asked himself.

He then gripped his swords.

"But the gods are dead!" he yelled. "I killed them myself!"

Then suddenly, as Percy stood up, the rain immediately stopped.

He then stared at Percy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Percy. "No one can kill the gods."

He then gripped Riptide.

"But I can kill you!" he yelled. "I think."

He then ran at Kratos who dropped Annabeth and gripped his other sword.

But with the strength of the water from the rain, Percy swung hard and sent Kratos flying straight through the White House.

He crashed through the walls and slammed into the lawn on the other side.

"Oops," said Percy realizing Kratos destroyed half the White House.

He then stared down at Annabeth and pulled her up.

Annabeth then gripped his coat and kissed him.

Percy knew it was sudden, but enjoyed it.

A lot of watchers cheered out or moaned.

But then suddenly, Kratos' sword spun around Percy wrapping him up.

He was then pulled from Annabeth, through the White House, and into the lawn.

"We're not done Jackson!" yelled Kratos.

* * *

Kratos jumped out and swung at Percy, who swung back.

They both clashed and clashed constantly, and this time, because Percy still had strength from the rain, they matched equally.

Yet Kratos was still stronger in muscle.

Percy swung at Kratos, and then finally he actually slashed his stomach.

He actually made a deep cut and Kratos yelled out.

Percy stared at Riptide and smiled.

Kratos felt blood come down his stomach, which made him roar out.

He then swung at Percy again but Percy dodged it, and then slashed his arm.

Kratos yelled out again and Percy kept dodging.

He felt strong and lively, slashing at Kratos.

But then suddenly, Percy dropped to a knee and felt weak.

He realized the water strength had worn off.

Kratos stared at Percy, and smiled as he wounds slowly healed.

"My turn finally," he said.

Instead of using his swords, he repeatedly punched Percy across the face.

Grover and Annabeth watched with horror as Percy was beaten.

After a while, Percy lied on the ground, and then Kratos grabbed him by his neck.

He then grabbed his sword, and held it towards his face.

"Finally," he said. "Now you die."

Percy closed his eyes and thought of different things.

He never was going to marry Annabeth and have kids.

The farthest he got was swimming in his underwear with her.

He was never going to say goodbye to his mother or his brother.

And still he had no idea who this Kratos was and why he wanted to kill him.

And where the hell he was from?

He had one more option, and he hated it.

Kratos claimed to be the God of War, so he knew who to ask help for.

He closed his eyes, and prayed.

"Help me," he said.

* * *

 **Another Cliffhanger! Can you guess who Kratos is going to call? You better know!**

 **See you next update! Kratos is storming your computers! He'll come after you if you don't review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Gods of War

"Help me," Percy croaked.

His eyes remained closed.

He heard Kratos yell out as he was about to stab Percy.

He also heard Annabeth and Grover scream out his name.

He waited and waited, but the heard Kratos grunt, and almost a boom right next to him.

Percy slowly opened his eyes and stared at him.

He stood behind Kratos and held his arm that held his blade tightly.

Kratos turned his head and found himself staring at a man wearing black jeans, combat boots, a black leather duster, and a red muscle shirt under a bulletproof vest, along with a large hunting knife strapped to his thigh.

Percy almost felt like smiling as he stared at Ares, the God of War, holding back Kratos.

Kratos glared at Ares, not knowing who he was yet.

"You dare lay a hand on me!?" yelled Kratos. "Who do you think you are!?"

"So you claim to be the God of War?" asked Ares. "Sorry kid, but that's my job."

"Your job?" asked Kratos.

His eyes then burst open.

"You…are Ares!?" he yelled. "But…I killed you!"

Ares smiled and shook his head.

"Trying to impersonate me?" he asked. "I'm not going to stand for that."

He looked down at Percy.

"I'm not doing this for you Jackson," he said. "But this impostor needs to be taught a lesson."

Kratos tried to break free but Ares was too strong.

Ares then kicked down on Kratos' leg.

He yelled out, fell on one knee and let go of Percy.

Ares then took Kratos and swung him across the lawn again.

He was thrown very far, and then crashed into the Washington Monument.

A big dust cloud and boom was heard, and thank god the Washington Monument wasn't destroyed.

* * *

"Whoa," said Percy standing up.

Annabeth and Grover ran up to Percy and helped him up.

Ares stared at Percy and made a smile combined with a glare.

"He was a douche Jackson," he said. "Claiming to be the God of War. Who did he think he was?"

"THE MAN WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" yelled a voice across the lawn.

Ares turned and found his arm bounded by Kratos' chained swords

"What the!?" he yelled. "He survived that!? Is he actually a god?"

Kratos then pulled on the chains and Ares went flying towards him.

As he went flying, he put his feet into the ground and tried stopping himself.

He did manage to stop, which surprised Kratos.

"So," said Kratos. "This is the battle of the Gods of War eh?"

"If that is what you want to call it," said Ares. "But I ain't calling you no God of War."

Kratos roared and swung his chained swords again, trying to swing Ares.

Yet he didn't move.

Ares then gripped the chains, and swung Kratos again.

Kratos went flying, but then gripped his chains and pulled on them.

It took Ares by surprise and he went flying with him too.

They both went crashing into the ground.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover just watched.

"Is it safe to be here?" asked Percy. "With two Gods of War fighting?"

"Of course not," said a voice behind the gang.

Everyone turned and saw Ares actual lover, and literally speaking of love, the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.

"Brought some help!" yelled Ares. "Don't say I never did anything for you Jackson."

The gang turned and stared at Aphrodite.

"I'm taking you someplace safe," she said. "Someone you know will be waiting for you."

She snapped her fingers and everyone vanished into light.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" roared Kratos.

He glared at Ares who was grinning.

Ares then pulled out a baseball bat.

"This is what my weapon looks like here," he said. "Pretty pathetic, but I hope it kills you."

Kratos gripped his swords and glared.

"I killed YOU once!" he yelled. "I don't know how you came back all different, but I will kill you again."

Ares sighed.

"Okay first off, you have to tell me who you are and where you came from," he said. "You are so not from this world, or even this Earth."

"None of that matters," said Kratos.

He then grabbed the chains on his swords and spun them in circles.

"BECAUSE YOU WILL BE DEAD AGAIN!" he yelled.

He then thrust his swords at Ares, who ducked down and dodged them.

Kratos roared out and pulled them back to him.

He then ran and clashed with Ares.

However, when Ares swung, he blasted Kratos back.

He was much more powerful than Kratos.

Kratos growled and got up.

He swung his swords again and again but Ares dodged them.

He kept dodging and dodging them and Kratos was getting angrier.

"You need a new tactic," mocked Ares.

Kratos glared, but then had an idea.

He jumped into the air and then swung his swords in a circle around Ares.

He was kicking up a fire and dust storm around Ares who was now coughing and covering his eyes.

Ares couldn't see, so he couldn't see Kratos coming down from above now attacking.

He swung his swords on Ares, which glowed brightly when they hit him.

Kratos smiled, but then noticed they did nothing on Ares.

Ares smiled and then whacked Kratos with his bat.

He sent him flying through the White House once again, making another hole through.

Ares just laughed at his victory.

Kratos stood up and saw Ares standing above him.

"I don't know who you are," said Ares. "But you ain't no God of War. You ain't even no god."

He grabbed Kratos by his neck.

"But fighting you is a waste of my time," said Ares. "So you better cut the God of War crap, and get off our planet."

He let Ares go and then disappeared, obviously back to Olympus.

* * *

Kratos smashed the ground and stood up.

"I will find you Jackson," he growled. "AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

He then smiled.

"And I know who to go to to find out," he said. "The place where the gods live."

He looked up at the sky.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU GODS!" he yelled. "I'M COMING STRAIGHT TO OLYMPUS!"

He walked away from the White House, not caring that it immediately collapsed entirely once he left.

* * *

 **Don't worry! No one was killed in the White House even though it doesn't say it. But where did Aphrodite send the gang? What will Kratos do? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Seriously, Kratos is going to destroy us! Review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover burst out of a flash of light and fell face flat on the ground.

Percy was still gasping for breath, after his intense battle with Kratos.

He flipped himself onto his back and stared up at the sky.

"I can't believe…the gods just saved us," he panted.

"Well I guess they're still thankful that you helped defeat Kronos," said Grover.

"But I didn't kill him!" yelled Percy. "Whoever this Kratos is thinks I did and is apparently jealous!

"Well for right now we need to stop fighting, or one of us is going to die," said Grover.

"First things first," said Annabeth. "Where the hell are we?"

The gang looked around and saw themselves in a forest.

"Are we back at the woods towards camp?" asked Percy.

"Actually no," said a voice. "You're here at the meeting point where I was told to retrieve you guys."

Percy immediately recognized that voice.

The gang turned to see a flashlight shining at them.

They then got a good view of the figure holding the flashlight, yet Percy knew who it was even before he saw the figure.

Before he saw her.

He saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a friend of the gang and especially Percy's.

She had helped the gang several times in the past and was even the host of the Oracle of Delphi.

Percy smiled as Rachel helped him up, yet he caught sight of Annabeth uneasily smiling.

He knew that she was jealous of Rachel and her kindness towards Percy.

Yet Rachel knew he loved Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" asked Percy.

"I was told by Aphrodite herself that she was transporting you guys here," said Rachel. "And that Percy was being hunted by a vengeful and powerful enemy and needs a place to hide."

"And so she sends us to you?" asked Annabeth. "Why?"

"Beats me," said Rachel. "But if the gods and goddesses needs my help to help the hero of Olympus, then I'm glad to."

He took Percy's hand and smiled at him.

He managed a weak smile, trying not to make Annabeth angry.

"So where to now?" asked Grover. "Tell me we're not camping in these woods."

"No," said Rachel. "We're heading to my home."

She began walking, still holding Percy's hand, which made her pull him suddenly.

Annabeth watched as she practically dragged Percy into the darkness.

She could feel fire building up in her.

"Hey!" yelled Grover grabbing his stuff. "Don't leave us in the dark!"

He quickly ran after them, almost leaving Annabeth to the dark.

But she quickly realized she would be left alone, so she grabbed hers and Percy's stuff, which he left because Rachel dragged him, and ran after them too.

* * *

The gang walked through the woods until they made it finally to Rachel's house.

Actually it wasn't a house.

It was a mansion.

"What the?" asked Annabeth.

"Didn't Percy tell you?" asked Rachel. "My parents are wealthy and rich."

"It's…amazing!" gasped Percy.

Rachel blushed and Annabeth could see it.

She almost felt like wanting to strangle her, even though she knew Percy and Annabeth were a couple.

"And are your parents home?" asked Grover.

"No they're away right now," said Rachel. "So maybe we can have a slumber party!"

Percy laughed almost, and Annabeth almost did chuckle, only because it sounded stupid and funny at the same time.

She escorted everyone inside, and everyone took a look at the fabulous interior.

It was big and filled with antiques.

"I will show you all to your rooms," said Rachel. "And then you guys can finish sleeping for the rest of the night."

Percy looked at his watch and saw it was 3:00 AM.

"Jesus!" he said. "I had no idea it was still late!"

"I guess fighting a warlord makes time fly," said Annabeth.

"Hey girl," said Grover. "The only one we should be talking about time with is Kronos. And thankfully, he's dead."

The gang almost laughed, and even Rachel did too.

But the words still stung in Percy's head.

"Kronos is dead," he said. "And Kratos still thinks I did it."

* * *

 **Bet you guys didn't expect Rachel? Did you? Huh? Huh!? Anyway, the chapter after next chapter will have a big intense love scene. I can't wait!**

 **See you next update! *cough* *cough* Sorry! Kratos…is literally…holding me by the neck…chocking me! He'll strangle me…if you…DON'T REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **From you favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Olympus has Fallen

Kratos walked across the streets of Washington.

People saw him and immediately ran for their lives.

Even police and military did too.

"I'm going to Olympus," he said. "I'm coming for you all!"

He was about to do another big air jump, when he stopped himself.

"Gods!" he yelled. "Where is the entrance to Olympus!?"

"Well perhaps I can help," said a voice.

Kratos suddenly turned around and found himself facing a tall man wearing a black cloak that looked like evil souls threaded in it.

He pointed his sword at the man and growled.

"Who are you!?" he yelled. "Speak now!"

The man rubbed his chin and smiled.

"I am Hades," said the man. "Lord of the Underworld."

"H…Hades!?" yelled Kratos. "BUT I KILLED YOU!"

He ran at Hades with his sword and slashed, but Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appearing behind Kratos.

"You'll find that every god in this realm is very much alive and immortal," said Hades. "And I know you want to desperately kill Percy Jackson."

Kratos turned and showed shock.

"Don't worry," said Hades. "I want Percy dead too."

He then sighed.

"But not even I, a god, know where Aphrodite took them," he said.

"Then you are of no help to me!" yelled Kratos.

He turned to walk away and found himself facing Hades, who appeared in front of him.

"But I do know where Olympus is," he said.

"Good," said Kratos. "Tell me!"

"Hold it there cowboy," said Hades. "You're going to need some strength to take on the gods up there. They are much more powerful than where you came from."

"What strength?" asked Kratos.

"Just don't try to cut off my arm," said Hades.

"What are you babbling abo…" Kratos began to say.

Then suddenly Hades grabbed his forehead with his hand.

Kratos felt power flowing right into him.

Because he had so much power already, it didn't hurt.

Hades was shocked that it didn't hurt him.

Once Hades was done, he let go and Kratos just stared.

"With that power, you can go up against the gods," said Hades.

"What power did you give me?" asked Kratos.

"A small bit of the River Styx," said Hades. "It's only temporary, but it will make you powerful and indestructible."

Kratos stared at his hands and smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "Now where is Olympus?"

Hades smiled and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Suddenly, Kratos found himself in a building.

"What?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"Follow me," said Hades.

They walked up to the security guard at the elevator.

He looked up and gasped and fell to the floor in shook.

"Wh…what are you…" he gasped.

"600th floor," said Hades. "Do it now, or my friend here will slaughter you."

He stared at Kratos who was gripping his swords.

"A…a…as you wish!" he blurted out.

He quickly got the elevator set to the 600th floor.

"This is where we part," said Hades. "Go to Olympus, beat the gods, and find out where Percy is. And then kill him."

"Gladly," said Kratos.

"I warn you though!" said Hades. "Percy is a powerful warrior, and the River Styx spell will wear off when you leave Olympus."

"I don't care," said Kratos. "I won't need this power when I face Jackson."

He hopped into the elevator and turned around, taking one last look at Hades who smiled at him.

The doors then closed and he went up, straight to Olympus.

"I'm coming for you all," he said.

* * *

On Olympus, Ares was talking about his encounter with Kratos with all the other gods and goddesses.

"He was nothing like any opponent that even I have ever faced," he said. "He's freakin' powerful, like almost a god."

"Didn't he claim to be the god of war?" asked Zeus.

"Yeah," said Ares. "Which is completely ridiculous."

"What if when he claimed to be the god of war, he really meant he had the exact same power and strength as the god of war?" asked Hermes. "What if he has the exact same power as Ares?"

"But how could that be!?" yelled Ares. "I have never met him before and…"

Before he could finish, an explosion was heard outside in the town.

"What the!?" yelled Zeus.

He walked to the window and saw smoke rising from the city.

"That can't be him," said Ares walking up too. "How could he get here!?"

"He dares to step foot on Olympus!?" yelled Zeus.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS!" Kratos yelled. "I AM KRATOS, GOD OF WAR! COME DOWN AND FACE ME!"

Ares smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"His funeral," he said.

He hopped out the window and towards the town below.

The gods watched and listened as they heard the two engage in a fight.

There was one explosion and then suddenly, Ares came flying back towards the throne room.

The gods turned around and saw Ares pretty badly beaten.

"NOT…THE SAME!" he gasped. "HE'S…STRONGER!"

The gods and goddesses peered out the window, and saw Kratos jumping towards them.

They all back up, even though Kratos was smaller than them.

"So you're all here," he said. "AND SOMEHOW YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!"

He pointed his swords at everyone.

"I killed you once," he said. "DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" yelled Zeus. "Seriously none of us even know you!"

"Don't play dumb, father!" yelled Kratos.

"Did he just call you father?" asked Poseidon.

Suddenly, Kratos threw his chain swords and wrapped them around Poseidon's neck.

He then pulled him towards him and looked at him straight in the giant eye.

"I will kill your son," said Kratos. "Tell me where he is and I will make his death is fast!"

Poseidon didn't say a word.

Kratos angrily swung his swords and took Poseidon with them, smashing him straight through the wall and out into Olympus.

The gods all gasped and then stared down at Kratos.

"Who's next!?" yelled Kratos.

"Look monster!" yelled Zeus. "We will not waste our time fighting you!"

"Then you will all die," said Kratos.

He swung his swords towards the roof of the tower and made a huge circle on it.

Immediately the ceiling crumbled and rocks and stone fell on all the gods and goddesses.

They screamed out in pain and terror.

"WHERE IS PERCY JACKSON!?" yelled Kratos.

"He's in New York!" yelled Aphrodite. "I sent him to New York!"

"Send me there…RIGHT NOW!" roared Kratos.

Aphrodite sighed and snapped her fingers, and Kratos disappeared.

* * *

After Kratos was gone, everyone helped repair the place and tend to Poseidon and Ares.

"He's going to destroy Percy," said Hermes.

"We need to stop him," said Athena.

"We need to find out who he is and where he came from," said Zeus. "Then we can stop him."

He looked out at Olympus and sighed.

"Hold him off Percy," he said. "We'll help you, just hold him off."

* * *

 **Okay this is ridiculous! My name is Kratos, god of war! You guys are not reviewing this amazing story! Sonicphantom47 is busy at the moment. I mean I just attacked Olympus and now I'm heading to get Percy, who will share and intense love scene if you know what I mean in the next chapter! Tee hee!**

 **See you next update! YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47 (I'm writing this for him.)**


	13. Lovers

The gang spent the day just watching TV and hanging out.

They did not dare go outside.

So they tried to enjoy themselves.

But due to how boring it was, everyone was almost glad when night came and they got in beds.

It was 11:00 at night, and Percy was lying awake in his bed.

He just could not fall asleep.

Not after everything he has been through.

Being hunted by a demigod with a misunderstanding was too much for him.

He would rather be sleeping back in his cabin with Tyson at Camp Half-blood.

Or even sleeping with Annabeth by his side.

* * *

And speak of the devil, the door suddenly opened and Annabeth was standing in the doorway.

Percy turned on the lamp and stared at her.

Surprisingly, she was wearing a nightgown that was almost see-through.

"Annabeth?" asked Percy. "What are you wearing?"

"I've had this for a long time," said Annabeth. "Never wore it, but I wanted to tonight."

They just stared at each other, and then Annabeth began to walk in.

"Do you think I look, pretty?" Annabeth asked slowly. "Or sexy?"

Percy swore that she almost looked drunk.

"Are you…drunk?" he asked.

"No," said Annabeth. "Just worried and desirable."

"Desirable?" asked Percy.

Suddenly Annabeth ran at him and tackled him in his bed.

He was so shocked at the surprising way Annabeth was acting.

He then noticed that there was total lust in her eyes.

"Percy," she moaned. "I want you to make love to me."

Percy was so shocked.

"WTF?" he asked.

"Percy listen to me!" said Annabeth. "Kratos found us in Washington and you almost died! There is no doubt about it that he will find us here. I feel it."

"And you think I will die this time?" asked Percy.

"Percy please!" cried Annabeth. "I don't want you to die, and at least not without us sharing a beautiful moment."

"Annabeth," sighed Percy.

"Please Percy," said Annabeth. "I love you, so do this for me. Let me do it for you. Don't let me let you die a virgin or us showing true love once."

Percy didn't know what to say.

She was asking her to have sex with him.

But that worry, lust, and sadness in her eyes cultivated him.

He just couldn't refuse her like this.

* * *

Percy smiled at Annabeth and then leaned forward.

They stared both into each other's eyes, and then slowly began to kiss.

The kissed and kissed repeatedly, feeling Annabeth's tears drip down to the top of his lip.

He then put his hands on Annabeth's shoulders, and grabbed the straps of her dress.

"I'm not wearing underwear," Annabeth said with a smile. "No bra or panties."

Percy breathed in, prepared to see her for the first time.

He then lifted the straps, and pulled them down, along with the top of her dress.

Percy stared with dazzling eyes as he saw Annabeth's breasts for the first time.

Annabeth just closed her eyes and let Percy take it in.

Now Annabeth was the one with the surprise as Percy tackled Annabeth and dug his face into her breasts.

He nuzzled and rubbed his nose against the soft pillows as Annabeth lied back on the bed.

Annabeth began moaning silently.

"Try not to make too much sound," said Percy. "I don't want the others to hear."

"That depends on what you do to me," said Annabeth giggling.

"Then let's begin," said Percy.

He almost immediately tore off his own clothes until he was only in his underwear.

He then took off the rest of Annabeth's dress, and let himself see her for the first time fully naked.

He stared down at the true beauty lying before him.

Annabeth almost was crying.

Percy then breathed in and pulled of his underwear, and the two lovers stared at each other naked for the first time.

They just stared at one another for a long time.

* * *

Percy then lifted Annabeth up and put her against the pillows.

He got on top of her and stared at her.

"Are you still sure?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"And don't worry," she said. "I'm on pills."

Percy almost laughed and positioned himself.

He stared at Annabeth smiling one more time, and then he slowly began to sink into her.

He did it very slowly, not only to be gentle to the precious flower but almost to not get too loud.

Annabeth began breathing heavily as Percy started to sink in.

"N…no," she said. "Not slowly. Do it now!"

Percy could just not refuse.

With his strength he pushed himself into Annabeth.

"Ah!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy quickly turned around, seeing the door closed.

He smiled and then he stared back at Annabeth.

He then began to move up and down slowly in her.

Annabeth began to moan faster and louder.

"Oh…oh…oh god!" Annabeth gasped.

"You like that?" asked Percy.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed. "Just keep…oh my god!"

Percy began to move faster and faster.

He hoped Grover and Rachel weren't listening.

He even hoped the gods wouldn't be upset.

He knew that Athena and Poseidon were enemies, but would they be upset if their children had sex?

Annabeth's cries interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH…MY…GOD!" yelled Annabeth.

Percy rammed harder and harder.

He did it as if he was going to die soon.

"So good!" yelled Annabeth. "Its so good!"

Percy just laughed and breathed out as well.

Suddenly, after a few minutes he felt it.

"Oh gods here it comes," he said.

"Give it all to me!" said Annabeth.

"Do you really?" asked Percy.

"Yes!" said Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" Percy teased.

"Shut up and unleash Seaweed Brain!" yelled Annabeth.

Percy smiled and kept thrusting faster and harder.

Annabeth yelled out and Percy kept ramming.

Percy twitched as he felt it coming.

"Here it comes," he said.

"Do it!" yelled Annabeth.

"Oh gods, I CAN'T HOLD IT!" he yelled.

They both yelled out as Percy unleashed into Annabeth.

Annabeth yelled the loudest as she felt Percy's liquid fill her up.

"So hot," she gasped. "It's all in me."

* * *

Percy panted, remaining inside Annabeth for a few more minutes.

He then slowly removed himself from her, and lied down on top of her.

They both kept panting heavily.

They both stared at each other and smiled.

"I love you Annabeth," said Percy.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

They just both kissed until they both fell asleep, not even bothering to get dressed.

* * *

 **I have to say it, yes this chapter was necessary. I have wanted for so long to write a chapter with Percy and Annabeth having sex. I needed to write this. There will be no sequel with Annabeth having a baby like my other stories with sex chapters in it. But next up we get back to intensity. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please. Kratos is breathing down my neck with a sword pricking it!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Preparation

Kratos found himself stand on top of a tall hill.

He looked out and saw the vast city.

"Jackson is there," he said.

He drew his swords and gripped them tightly.

He then began to spin them in huge circles.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU JACKSON!" he yelled.

He did a big air jump and headed straight for the city.

* * *

Percy was fast asleep, naked next to a naked Annabeth.

He was still sweaty from having sex with her.

He was fast asleep, actually having a wonderful dream about him and Annabeth getting married.

Suddenly, it was disrupted by a nuclear bomb, which actually was a loud boom from outside the mansion.

Percy awoke with a start and so did Annabeth.

Not caring that they were naked, they ran to the window and saw the destruction in the city.

"He's here," sighed Percy. "He found me again."

Annabeth just hugged Percy tightly.

Suddenly, the door burst open startling the two lovebirds.

It was Rachel and Grover

"Guys we've got trouble…and you're naked!" Grover yelled.

He and Rachel looked away almost immediately.

Percy and Annabeth practically screamed and ran to the bed and got under the covers covering themselves.

"Are you decent?" asked Grover.

"Enough!" yelled Annabeth.

They both stared at the two smiling sheepishly.

"You two did it?" asked Rachel almost laughing.

"Yes and we'll tell you about it another time!" Percy yelled annoyingly.

"Right now we have Kratos to deal with!" yelled Annabeth.

"Yeah he's out there," said Grover. "And he's wrecking the city to find you."

Percy sighed.

"I have to go out there again," he said. "I have to fight him."

"What!?" yelled Annabeth. "No! That's insane!"

"I have to end this!" yelled Percy. "Here and now. And it will only end if he dies or I die."

"He could literally kill you this time!" yelled Annabeth. "I…I can't allow that!"

"You have to," said Percy. "I have to fight him."

"You have no help," said Grover. "How can you do it this time? No help is bound to come this time."

Suddenly, as they spoke, lightning flashed outside.

Everyone stared, and then it began to pour.

Like literally raining buckets of cats and dogs.

"Dad!" gasped Percy.

"Water does make you strong," said Grover.

Percy nodded and then stood up, forgetting he was still naked.

Grover and Rachel covered their eyes again.

"I will fight him," said Percy. "And I will win this time!"

"Well please do it dressed!" yelled Rachel.

Annabeth grabbed the covers to the bed and wrapped them around her and escorted everyone out of the room.

* * *

Percy got dressed immediately and quickly grabbed Riptide.

He came out of the room and saw the gang waiting for him, and Annabeth dressed as well.

"Let's go," said Annabeth.

Percy nodded and everyone went downstairs to the entrance to the building.

It was still pouring outside and there was still destruction going on.

Percy turned around at everyone once more.

He kissed Annabeth for a long time, for it could be the last one.

He hugged Grover, and hugged Rachel as well.

"Good luck," she said.

"I know you can do it," said Grover.

"If I end up pregnant and you die, I will kill you Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

Percy smiled weakly and then walked outside.

* * *

The rain didn't bother him, only the destruction and people in the city running away.

But he was walking towards it all.

He soon came to a huge crater in the ground.

He hopped into it and looked around.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" yelled that voice. "So you finally come?"

Percy growled and looked up at Kratos at the top of the crater.

"It ends here Kratos!" yelled Percy. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I am done running!"

"So you're admitting surrender?" asked Kratos.

"I'm admitting that one of us has to die," said Percy. "And I ain't going to be the one."

Kratos smiled and began spinning his swords.

The pounding rain didn't bother him either.

"Then let us finish this," he said.

He yelled out and jumped at Percy.

Percy uncapped Riptide and prepared to clash with Kratos.

The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **Sweet! The final battle! It's also sweet that I am still breathing even though you guys haven't reviewed! But I was able to escape Kratos because I am on vacation! Finally! I can't tell you where because you could be one of his spies! But just review and stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please! PLEASE!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Round 3

Percy and Kratos both yelled at the top of their lungs as they made a powerful clash.

Percy was pushed into the ground by the impact, but Kratos was also blasted into the side of a building.

Kratos was shocked by the amount of strength Percy suddenly had.

"How can that be!?" he yelled as he got up.

"The rain!" yelled Percy. "My father's watching me! Water gives me power! I'm the freakin' son of Poseidon after all."

Kratos growled and headed towards the crater again.

Percy saw him and held out his hand.

Rain began to swarm around it instead of falling to the ground.

It then formed into a huge shield made of water.

Kratos jumped down and slammed down, but it was blocked by the shield.

Percy then used the water to blast Kratos back out of the crater.

Percy then used the water to launch himself out of the crater.

Kratos was still lying on the ground when he saw Percy right above him in the sky, coming down to strike.

He reacted quickly and thrust one of his swords up at Percy.

Percy sliced at it, knocking it away, but the impacted blasted him to the side, missing his chance to strike down on Kratos.

He slammed into the ground, not too painfully.

He began to sit up and Kratos suddenly came and kicked Percy hard.

He went flying and crashing through the sides of three buildings before falling onto the street.

Luckily he landed in a huge puddle, which he used to heal himself.

He stood up and saw Kratos running towards him.

Percy readied himself as Kratos came out of the last hole in the building and swung at him.

Percy clashed with him and made him stagger.

He then elbowed him hard in the face sent him sliding onto the ground.

Kratos tried to stand up but was then pushed back down by something sudden.

He saw Percy controlling water from an overflowing sewer drain and holding him down.

He tried to move but it was too strong.

Then he had an idea.

He took one of his swords and swung it at Percy, but between his legs this time.

He then swung it to the side and knocked Percy right off his feet.

The water stopped flowing on Kratos and enabled him to stand up.

The only water on him now was the pounding rain.

He walked up to Percy and grabbed him by his leg.

He then swung him onto the ground, pounding him hard.

Before he could react, Kratos took him again and pounded him down on the other side of him.

He did that repeatedly back and forth, plunging Percy into the hard concrete.

Percy felt like he was going to die any second from his face being smashed.

He had an idea and he held his hands quickly before Kratos could slam him again.

Immediately water formed up in the form of a pillow and bounced Percy right off and gave him the chance to take Riptide and actually slice Kratos across his stomach.

Kratos yelled out and let go of Percy who landed on the watery pillow again and fell safely on the ground.

He stared at Kratos who had a big cut across his stomach, and was dripping blood.

But most of all, he was fuming.

He roared out loudly and clashed with Percy who clashed back.

They both clashed back and forth, colliding powerfully.

Kratos was really desperate to kill Percy, and constantly tried to pour in power to slice him.

But that only gave Percy and advantage, for he was being impulsive.

He was reckless, which made him easy to take over and trick.

He did a somersault and then sliced Kratos' ankle.

He yelled out and kneeled down.

Percy got up and then ducked as Kratos threw one of his swords at him.

He then reacted and sliced at Kratos' arm.

Kratos yelled out and grabbed his arm.

Percy smiled and spun his sword in his hand.

"Give up?" he asked.

Kratos stared at Percy with burning fire in his eyes.

He roared loudly and thrust his swords at Percy again.

This time Percy was too fond of himself thinking he was winning by mocking him to dodge.

He got sliced across both sides of his ribs.

He yelled out in pain just as Kratos came up and kicked him to the ground.

Percy tried to get the water to heal him, but Kratos wrapped his leg with one of his swords again.

He then spun him around and around while Percy screamed.

He was then released and thrown very far across the street, skidding and scraping his stomach.

He groaned loudly and tried to stand up.

He could hear Kratos' footsteps coming towards him.

All he could do was turn over onto his back and look over up at Kratos.

He was walking towards him with rain pounding on him and tripping from his face and body.

He swung his swords in circles as he walked towards him.

Lightning flashed behind him, and reminded Percy of the dream he had where Annabeth was killed by Kratos.

That evil figure, or man, or demigod now, walking towards him, ready to kill him.

And he would not allow it.

He simply lied back in the water flooding the streets and let it heal him.

"That water won't save you Jackson!" yelled Kratos. "You are a dead man! I will kill you!"

Percy felt himself getting healed, but slowly.

He needed more time.

And he had his father to thank for that.

The water flooding the street gave him what he needed.

He waited until Kratos was above him, ready to attack him.

"Bye bye Percy Jackson," he said raising his swords high.

Percy smiled and then raised his hands.

Water from the ground rose up and swirled around Kratos.

Kratos laid down his swords and stared at the water swirling him.

He was actually frightened at how much water was swirling him.

He stared down at Percy who kept smiling.

He roared out and held up his swords again, but Percy clapped his hands together and all the water collided into Kratos.

Kratos roared loudly as the water formed into a ball and was lifted into the air.

Percy stood up, all healed, and held out his hand holding Kratos in the water.

Kratos held his breath and tried to slash or swim his way out.

Percy growled and held out his hand, moving the ball of water around.

He felt himself losing control.

He saw Kratos struggling to break free.

But then suddenly, a lightning bolt struck down on the ball of water.

It exploded and everyone went flying.

All was silent.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What happened! Where the lightning bolt come from? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please, or Kratos who is holding a sword at my neck is going to slit it! If I die I can't continue the story! Review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Truth

Percy could see only darkness.

He felt pain coursing through his body.

He felt dead.

Maybe he was dead.

But if he was dead, how could he hear voices calling his name?

He heard his name repeatedly being called.

It became louder and louder, and suddenly everything became brighter.

His eyes burst open and he gasped heavily.

"Oh thank god Percy!" said a person standing above him.

He realized it was Annabeth.

He stared at her and was brought into a tight hug.

"We thought you were dead!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"We?" asked Percy.

He then could see both Grover and Rachel standing over him.

Percy smiled at them, and then looked up at the sky.

The night was beginning to fade and the rain had completely stopped.

"What happened to the rain?" he asked.

The ground was still flooded with puddles, which he used to heal himself.

"It just stopped," said Grover. "As soon as the lightning bolt struck, there was an explosion, and then the rain immediately stopped."

"Must be the gods," said Rachel. "Poseidon and Zeus."

"So they helped me," said Percy. "What about Kratos?"

"Right over there," said Annabeth.

Percy looked up and saw him.

Kratos was lying on the ground, not moving.

He was completely cooked and roasted, with steam rising from his entire body.

"I…I did it!" said Percy standing up. "I defeated Kratos!"

He grabbed Riptide and walked up to him.

He stared down at him and smiled.

"Looks like you got your ass whipped by Percy Jackson after all," he said.

As he was laughing, Kratos' eyes suddenly burst open, scaring everyone.

He groaned in pain and growled angrily.

"Why father?" he asked looking up at the sky. "You help this boy defeat me? You send your gods to help him. You do all of this for this pathetic boy, but not you own son!?"

He was actually upset.

"TELL ME WHY FATHER!" he roared.

"Because I am not who you think," said a voice.

* * *

Everyone turned and found Zeus himself standing before everyone.

Before anyone could bow to him, he stopped them.

"I have no time," he said. "I must speak to the demigod."

He walked up and stood over Kratos.

"Why father?" he asked.

"Listen to me Kratos," said Zeus. "You have been deceived."

"Deceived?" asked Kratos.'

"First off," said Zeus turning to Percy. "This man, Kratos, is indeed a demigod, the God of War, and son of Zeus. But I am not that Zeus."

"Then what Zeus is he talking about?" asked Percy.

"The one that is dead," said Zeus. "The one that came from the dimension that Kratos came from."

"What?" asked Annabeth. "Kratos is from another dimension?"

"Yes," said Zeus. "One that also has us Olympians."

"What," asked Kratos. "So that is how you're all alive. You're not them!"

"No I am not," said Zeus.

"But wait," said Percy. "You said he was deceived. By who?"

"By Kronos," said Zeus.

Everyone gasped.

"Kronos!?" yelled Grover.

"But he's dead!" yelled Percy.

"Yes I know!" yelled Kratos. "Because you killed him!"

"No Kratos he didn't," said Zeus. "Percy battled Kronos, but it was not him that killed him."

Kratos attempted to stand up.

"But if he didn't kill him, THEN WHO DID!?" he roared.

"The vessel Kronos was possessing," said Zeus. "A demigod named Luke Castellan. The son of Hermes."

"What?" asked Kratos.

"It's true," said Percy. "He stabbed himself and killed Kronos with him. Or supposedly we thought he killed him until now."

"Yeah how do you explain this Kronos surviving?" asked Grover.

"His body died," said Zeus. "But not his soul."

"What?" asked Percy.

"Kronos' soul survived and has been flowing aimlessly throughout time and space," said Zeus. "He was searching for Kratos. He wanted him to kill you Jackson."

"Why?" asked Percy. "Why?"

"Because Kronos has the intention of taking your body as his new vessel," said Zeus. "However he knew you were that powerful, so he needed you to be dead first."

Percy stared at Kratos.

"So he found someone that powerful to do the job," said Percy.

"Someone who has killed gods," Kratos said staring at himself. "Me."

He looked up at Percy and bowed.

"Forgive me Percy Jackson," he said. "I have caused you pain and suffering for no reason. I have hunted you and hurt you and I feel so much regret."

"I forgive you," said Percy.

He walked up to him and then used water to heal Kratos fully.

"Sorry about that," said Zeus. "I had to stop you to explain the truth."

"How did you find out?" asked Percy. "About Kratos?"

"I knew there was something up with Kratos by the way he talked and fought," said Zeus. "So we searched for an answer and found the truth."

Kratos stood up and grabbed both his swords.

"And now I am going to kill Kronos for lying to me!" he roared.

He looked at Percy.

"Will you join me Jackson?" he asked.

Percy smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Let's kill that monster once and for all!"

Zeus snapped his fingers and a portal opened up.

"This will lead you to Kratos' dimension and to where Kronos is," he said. "Go now, and stop Kronos!"

Kratos and Percy nodded.

"Percy!" yelled Annabeth running up to him.

She turned him around and made him face her.

"Be careful, and once again don't die," she said.

Percy nodded and kissed her lips.

Once he was done, he walked up with Kratos and they both stared at one another.

"Let's go," said Percy.

Kratos nodded and they both jumped into the portal.

They were going to kill Kronos once and for all.

* * *

 **Hurray! Percy and Kratos are no longer enemies! Now they are going to kill the real enemy, and thank god Kratos has lost his interest in killing me, but still wants you to review. Because now he will come after you if you don't review.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Kronos' Vessel

Percy and Kratos traveled through the vast portal.

It was bright and long.

They were headed towards Kratos' dimension.

Percy knew it would way different than his.

There wouldn't be a single city, and he almost thought Kronos was causing chaos while Kratos was gone.

"Be prepared for anything Jackson!" yelled Kratos. "We don't know what may be in store for us!"

"You've got it!" yelled Percy.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived.

However, they didn't find themselves in a village or field.

They were exactly at the temple where Kronos revived Kratos, and where Kratos killed Zeus.

And standing in front of them, or floating, was Kronos himself, in a soul version.

Percy gasped and almost fell over.

"It's really true!" he gasped. "He is still alive!"

"Not for long," said Kratos.

He stepped up and roared at Kronos.

"KRONOS!" he yelled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kronos chuckled and then turned around.

In the soul version, all that was shown was his glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh Kratos," said Kronos. "My grandchild. I am so…disappointed in you."

"Everything you have told me is a lie!" yelled Kratos. "You're not even my real grandfather!"

"You nothing but a liar and a monster!" yelled Percy. "You've always been!"

Kronos stared straight at Percy, which made his hair stand on end.

"Well well Percy Jackson," he said. "You're still alive. How disappointing."

"You'll find that I am hard to kill," growled Percy. "And hopefully you will."

Kronos laughed out.

"You think just because last time was easy that it will be this time?" he asked. "It wasn't even you who killed me!"

"Well this time you don't have an Achilles heal!" yelled Percy. "So I find it much easier!"

"Oh you wish," said Kronos. "Well I've decided if I can't have your vessel, I'll take another!"

"If you're thinking about me then…" said Kratos.

"Oh no my boy," said Kronos. "I have another one in mind. And thankfully he's already dead."

"Who?" asked Kratos.

"I believe you're familiar with this guy," said Kronos.

Kronos' eyes glowed and suddenly a huge body appeared right next to him.

It was huge and much bigger than any of them.

It was a man with flaming hair and a beard, and also wore armor and had gray skin.

"Dear god," said Kratos. "That's…"

"It Ares himself," said Kronos. "The very god you killed to become the god of war."

"My god," said Percy. "An actually dead god."

"And I'm going to possess him temporarily," said Kronos. "Being that he is already dead and still powerful."

"Temporarily?" asked Percy.

"I'll possess you once I use him to kill you," said Kronos. "After I kill both of you!"

Percy growled and gripped his sword.

Kratos took his swords and started to spin them.

"Bring it on," said Kratos.

Kronos laughed and suddenly began to sink into Ares' body.

It glowed bright orange and began to float into the air.

Kratos and Percy watched with fear as Kronos went entirely inside Ares, and then stood on the ground.

His eyes opened and were bright orange.

It terrified Percy.

"Percy Jackson," said Kronos. "Prepare to die!"

"Let's dance," said Percy.

"Time to die," said Kratos.

Every faced once another for a moment, and then all charged at one another.

* * *

 **The battle is about to begin. And Kronos absorbs Ares! Didn't expect that did you? Stay tuned for what's next!**

 **See you next update! Review please! Kratos is losing patience, especially since I haven't updated in a while!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	18. The Final Battle

Kratos and Percy made their first movie.

Kratos threw his swords and they stuck into pillars on both sides of them.

He then took Percy and threw him against the middle of the chains stuck in the pillars.

He went back with the chain, and was launched right at Kronos like a slingshot.

He held out Riptide as Kronos did nothing.

He let Percy stab him right through his stomach.

Percy looked up at Kronos in Kratos' world's Ares' body, and saw him grinning.

"You think that sword can easily kill me?" he asked.

Kronos flexed his chest and energy burst out of it, making Percy fly right out of him and towards Kratos.

Kratos grabbed him and put him down safely.

"Guess we need to try something new," said Percy.

"I've got an idea," said Kratos.

He thrust out his sword and they wrapped around Kronos' arms.

Kratos then pulled hard, but shockingly instead he was pulled straight at Kronos.

He was too strong for Kratos to pull.

He came straight at Kronos and he punched him hard, right back into Percy.

They both groaned and got up.

"Its now my turn," said Kronos.

Kronos held up his hands and formed a huge lava ball.

"Get behind me!" yelled Kratos.

Percy got behind Kratos as Kronos threw the ball.

Kratos spun his sword and threw them at the ball.

The spun around it and slashed it, until it was destroyed, but shards of lava rocks came flying at the two.

Kratos held his ground and let him get hit.

"Better me than you," he said to Percy. "I'm more invulnerable."

Percy nodded, but then saw Kronos lift up his foot.

"Look out!" he yelled.

Kronos slammed his foot down and a boom was heard.

The ground cracked and then a pillar of stone shot up from the ground under Percy and Kratos.

They both were knocked away badly.

Kronos then made two phantom hands shoot from his own and knock into both of them.

They were both thrown off the mountain.

Kratos managed to throw his sword and wrapped it around one of the pillars above.

As he clung on Percy fell right past him.

He was screaming out for help, and Kratos gave it to him by throwing his other sword and wrapping it around his waist

Percy gasped happily.

"Thank you!" he gasped.

Kratos nodded and then started wrapping his other arm in the chain from his sword.

He kept wrapping until they made it back to the top where Kronos was waiting for them.

"Still kicking huh?" asked Kronos.

"Damn right I am!" yelled Percy. "I will never stop until you are dead and gone!"

"Not if you're dead and gone first!" yelled Kronos.

He blasted red energy at Percy and he sliced right through it while running with Riptide.

Kronos held out his hand and made his scythe appear.

Percy clashed with the scythe and engaged in combat.

He slashed and swung while Kronos blocked.

Suddenly Percy was about to slash again when he felt slowed down.

He realized it was Kronos using his control over time.

Kronos was about to slash when then Kratos threw his swords and wrapped them around the scythe.

Kronos saw him and tried to break free, but Kratos pulled back, keeping his ground.

"At least I'm strong enough to hold that," he said.

Kronos focused his attention now on Kratos, suddenly forgetting about Percy.

Percy then took Riptide and made a huge slash.

He slashed across' Kronos' stomach and made a huge open cut.

Orange light suddenly began flowing out of it.

Kronos roared out loudly and suddenly backed away.

Ares' body was glowing for a second.

Kratos let go of the scythe and joined Percy.

"What's going on?" asked Kratos.

"When I slashed him," said Percy. "Apparently his soul began to die!"

"So Kronos is too weak still!" yelled Kratos. "We can easily defeat him!"

"This is impossible," said Kronos. "I AM KRONOS! RULER OF THE TITANS! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING THAT EVER LIVED!"

He then stared at the two.

"And yet that tiny sword has the ability to destroy my soul!?" he roared. "WHY!?"

"It's simple you bastard," said Percy. "You're nothing but a murderous, child-eating, vile, and cruel beast."

"And most of all, A LIAR!" yelled Kratos.

"You have no reason to live at all!" they both yelled.

Kronos growled and suddenly red energy burst from his body.

"I will destroy you both and eat you're flesh bit by bit!" he roared.

He blasted energy out of his hands and both Percy and Kratos dodged.

Kratos took his swords and wrapped them around Kronos, and then around tow pillars.

Unable to break free, Kratos pulled Kronos in and made him stuck.

Percy then came and sliced Kronos' left arm.

More energy burst out of it, and suddenly the arm became lifeless.

"When your pieces of soul die," said Percy. "Apparently so do the body parts they're connected too."

Kronos glared at him and roared so loudly, Percy went flying back.

He stopped at the edge of the cliff, and then Kronos broke free of the chains.

Kratos took his swords back and kept flinging them at him.

They didn't do anything but make small scratches and piss him off.

He was getting another opening for Percy.

He suddenly managed to grab Kronos by the arm and tie his chain tight.

He then grabbed the other one and tied it and then to the other chain.

He then pulled down the chains and made Kronos get pulled by his arms.

"NOW PERCY!" yelled Kratos.

Percy ran at Kronos with his sword raised.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Kronos.

Percy yelled with his might and stabbed Kronos right in the heart.

All was silent for a second.

Percy looked down and saw blood drip from where he stabbed Kronos.

"I'm…bleeding?" asked Kronos. "I don't bleed! I'm a god!"

"Not anymore!" yelled Percy. "You're just a parasite feeding off of others."

He then whispered into Kronos' ear.

"This one here," he said. "This is for using Luke."

Kronos roared out as Percy removed his sword.

Kronos began roaring louder as his body glowed.

Kratos let go and got away from Kronos.

He and Percy watched as he glowed brighter and brighter.

Suddenly then, he stopped glowing for a split second, and then he exploded.

Percy and Kratos were caught up in the explosion of light.

* * *

 **Whoa! Did they really just kill Kronos? Find out in the next chapter! BTW Kratos is much happier now, but he still has a sword stuck against my neck as I'm writing!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Going Home

Percy and Kratos were lying on the ground after Kronos exploded.

They were unconscious and not moving.

But then suddenly, Percy awoke and Kratos soon after.

They both groaned and sat up.

"Whoa…" groaned Percy. "That…was powerful."

"You're telling me," said Kratos. "I've felt worse."

Kratos then looked ahead and gasped.

"Jackson!" he exclaimed. "Look!"

Percy looked up and gasped.

They both stood up and walked up to what they saw.

Kronos' Ares' body was lying on the ground.

As they stared at it, it was covered in ash, burn marks, holes with smoke coming out of them, and blood.

It was totally demolished from the inside.

And the best part was, there was no sign of Kronos.

"We…we did it!" gasped Percy. "We killed Kronos!"

"We won Jackson," said Kratos. "We did it! Together!"

"Damn right we did!" said Percy.

He smacked Kratos on the back in joy.

Kratos laughed and did the same, and ended up smashing Percy into the ground.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "Sorry Jackson! I forget my own strength."

Percy weakly just put his thumb up as he lied face down in the ground.

Then as Percy was slowly standing up, he noticed something on Ares body.

Fire was beginning to engulf it.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed backing up.

He and Kratos then watched as Ares' body burst into flames, but then slowly began to fade away into ash.

Ares' body was gone.

"Then that is pure proof," said Percy. "Kronos is truly dead."

"It is finally over," said Kratos. "For both of us."

Percy looked up at Kratos.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

Kratos thought for a second.

"I have no idea," he said. "There is nothing really left for me to do here."

"Then why don't you come back with me?" asked Percy.

Kratos stared at Percy.

"You could make a really great teacher at Camp Half-Blood," said Percy.

Kratos thought for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I accept," he said.

"Sweet!" said Percy. "Now we just need to ask Chiron, but first of all get back."

"Yeah how are we going to get back to your world?" asked Kratos.

"Well I can help," said a voice.

Percy and Kratos turned and saw Zeus of Percy's world standing there.

"Thank you Jackson and Kratos for finally killing Kronos," he said. "Now let's all go home."

"That's right," said Percy staring a Kratos. "It is now your world too."

Kratos smiled as Zeus formed a portal before them.

Zeus stepped through first, and then both Percy and Kratos walked up.

Kratos before he stepped anymore looked behind him.

"Goodbye old world," he said.

Percy patted him on the back and then they both walked through the portal.

They were both going home.

* * *

 **Nice chapter I would say. Kratos is now heading to live with Percy in Camp-Half Blood. Sounds exciting. Too bad there won't be a sequel, but next up is the last chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Kratos left for a minute so I'm free and…OH NO! He just came back! Oh god there he goes with the sword again! He says if you don't review the last chapters I will die!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	20. The End

Percy and Kratos traveled through the portal.

They saw all the colorful lights as they flew.

Soon enough they reached the white light at the end of the tunnel.

When they went through, they were welcomed with the sounds of celebration and music.

They saw every camper cheering for both Percy and Kratos.

None of them were scared of Kratos anymore.

"Brother!" yelled a voice.

Percy saw Tyson running at him and he hugged him.

Percy laughed and hugged him back.

Tyson then looked up at Kratos.

"Thank you for not killing him," he said.

Kratos chuckled.

"And I'm sorry for throwing you into the ground," he said.

Tyson laughed too.

Next up Clarisse walked to Kratos and stood before him.

"You have quite some strength," she said. "I happen to be a daughter of Ares, and would love to take you on someday."

Kratos smirked.

"I look forward to it," he said.

Chiron and Mr. D then walked up to him.

"We forgive you for your attacks," said Chiron. "And as Zeus knows that Percy offered, we would like to offer you a job here."

"I accept," said Kratos.

"Excellent," said Mr. D. "We're happy to have you Mr. Kronos."

Kratos stared strangely at Mr. D.

"Don't ask," said Percy. "He does that."

Kratos smiled and nodded.

Percy then noticed her walking up.

Annabeth was walking up to him.

Percy let go of Tyson and began running towards her.

Annabeth began to cry as she ran too.

They both embraced and kissed one another as everyone cheered.

Annabeth hugged Percy like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank gods Seaweed Brain," she said. "That is the last time you are ever going anywhere alone."

"But I wasn't alone," said Percy.

He looked over at Kratos.

"He helped me," he said.

Annabeth stared at Kratos and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for keeping him safe."

"My pleasure," said Kratos.

"I mean what would Annabeth do without you?" asked Clarisse. "She needs to raise the baby."

Percy's heart stopped.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "You're…"

"No!" yelled Annabeth. "She's lying!"

"Yeah I am," said Clarisse. "It was a joke."

"But Annabeth!" yelled Percy. "You told everyone we had…"

"No it wasn't me," said Annabeth.

"It…was me," said another voice.

Percy saw Grover walking up to him.

"GROVER!?" he yelled.

"I didn't know it was a secret!" yelled Grover.

"You know what?" said Percy. "Never mind. It's over."

He looked at the whole camp.

"It's all finally over," he said. "And now…we must celebrate!"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Kratos all gathered together.

They all smiled as it was over.

Kronos was dead and the world was safe.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I really enjoyed this story and writing it was fun! Kratos has finally gotten bored and left me, so I am safe. He says goodbye and thank you for reading!**

 **See you all real soon!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
